deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Affectos/Ezio Auditore vs Ismae Reinen
Ezio Auditore: The Italian Assassin who fell the house of Borgia and led the way to become the Master Assassin of Italy Ismae Reinen: Handmaiden of death during the Hundred Year War who guarded the Duchess while uncovering a conspiracy against her. This week is my first Fictional Battle between two of my favorite Assassins, the well-renown Ezio from Assassin's Creed, going against a newcomer to the ring, Ismae Reinen from the book 'Grave Mercy'. Each has their own style of killing, Ismae perfers violence in silence while Ezio perfered trickery and counters. This week due to school scheduals, it's only me and Jyhet judging this week, so prepare for some agreements and some bitter arguments. For this match-up we will be looking at six different catagories: Close, Mid, Long, Poisons, Assassination tools, and Special ability. Close Range: Sword of Altiar verus Misericorde Affectos: The extended reach of the Sword of Altair allows for easier strikes and slashes than the misericorde, edge: Sword of Altair Jyhet: Looking into history, the Misericore was used mainly as a way to deliver a mercy strike to a wounded warrior. While it may be thin enough to slip into the gaps of armor, it wasn't used in combat regularly. Edge: Sword of Altair Overall Edge: Sword of Altair Mid Range: Throwing knives verus Rondell throwing discs Affectos: Looking at the description of the Rondell, it describes it as a cricular blade with a sharp outer edge. Comparing it to the throwing knife, and there is a chance that the knife's handle will hit, no the blade. Blade & handle or pure blade...I'll take all blade. Jyhet: in comparison of the size, the idea I get of the rondell is that it's about the size of a canning jar lid. If bother were flying at me, I would have an easier time seeing a knife tumbling end over end than a flat-flying disc. Edge: Rondell. Overall Edge: Rondell Throwing Discs Long Range: Crossbow verus Palm Crossbow Affectos: In the book, Ismae has a small crossbow that could fit into the palm of her hand, but it packs a hell of a punch. The only issue I see is that it is a more cautious reloading than the crossbow that Ezio wields. Edge: Crossbow Poisons: Poison Darts verus Poisoned Pearls Affectos: A key factor is that Ismae is immmune to poisons, but Ezio won't know that at first. That being said, Ismae's pearls require a set-up where she can drop the pearl into her vicitm's drink. Ezio's style though is much more discreet. Between dicreetion and immunity, it's a tie for me. Jyhet: Immunity aside, this is a similar case to the CIA's Exploding Cigar vs KBG's Dead-drop Spike. Set up for the cigar was so complex, it was almost impossible to garuntee a kill. So unless your target is a boozing ignoramus, which Ezio is not, my edge goes to the Poison Darts Overall WInner: Poisoned Darts Assassination Tools: Hidden Blades Verus Bracelet Garotte Affectos: Ismae needs to basically be giving her victim a hug to use the garotte, but Ezio only needs a flick of his wrist to kill someone. Edge: Hidden Blades. Jyhet: See above comparison. Set-up verus surprise, I'll take surprise since I doubt Ismae will be expecting a knife attached to her opponent's wrist. Edge: Hidden Blades Overall Victor: Hidden Blades Special Senses: Eagle Vision verus Tears of Mortain Affectos: The Tears of Mortain let Ismae see who is going to die...if she can see the Mark of Mortain, the place where the death strike would land, is visible on the skin. This compared to the Eagle Vision, where Ezio can see any person who can die through the color they appear as. Edge: Eagle Vision Jyhet: This now is a comparison of effeciency. If I have to have my target some how strip for me so I can see if they have to die or not, I'd most likely go blind. Ezio though only needs to take a glance at a crowd to pinpoint his target X-Factors to take into account: Physicality Training Spirituality Dedication Brutality Fatigue Psychological warfare The match will take place in a castle in Italy where Ezio is dining when Ismae, who has been to sent to assinate Ezio, shows up. Simulation It has been a long while since I've read 'Grave Mercy', and due to a busy schedual, lost battle plans, and the fear of screwing up Ismae's personality, no sim will be written, but Ezio has been declared the winner. Affectos's Feelings: "Riposa en Pace...": While Ismae had a high amount of training and spirituality, Ezio was more trained for battle and while Ismae trained in poisons, Ezio was higher skilled in combat. Thanks, My emotions are Might... (talk) 16:43, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts